Symbiose funeste
by Black666
Summary: Juste trois mots Fred. C'est pas si long...Ca me prouvera que tout ce qu'on fait a un sens. Ca m'aidera à comprendre pourquoi ce sont tes lèvres que je veux constamment embrasser. Juste ces trois mots, Fred. Pour oublier la guerre, oublier la mort...


_Amis du soir, bonsoir !_

_Bien, comme je n'ai aucune inspiration, on va faire une note d'auteur rapide._

_Je me dois de fournir quand même une explication quand à ce qui va suivre. Parce que bon, écrire un truc comme ça alors que j'ai dis que j'étais contre l'inceste, c'est un peu abusé… Mais bon, j'avais ce machin qui me trottais dans la tête, qui m'empêchait d'écrire autre chose, et puis après discussions avec membres du fof, j'ai décidé de le publier._

_J'espère que ça va vous plaire ^^_

_Si ça vous intéresse, j'ai écouté Carribean Blue d'Enya en l'écoutant, ainsi que Mononoke Hime…._

_Un grand merci à __**Elbereth des neiges**__, ma correctrice ! _

_Bonne lecture !_

_oOo_

_ Fred, où tu vas?

Sa voix avait la douceur d'une caresse sur ma peau. Je me retournai, et lui souris.

_ Je dois y aller, Katie m'attend.

Il fronça les sourcils. Il pensait que j'avais rompu avec elle. Il pensait que lui seul comptait. Il pensait que je n'appartenais qu'à lui.

_ Reste avec moi, ordonna-t-il en m'attirant près de lui.

Je me retrouvai sur son torse, ses yeux bleus identiques aux miens scrutant mon regard, mes mèches rousses tombant sur son visage, nos souffles se mélangeant. Il m'embrassa, une pression légère sur mes lèvres, comme un rêve qui nous frôle mais qui fuit avant que l'on ne puisse le saisir.

_ Je ne suis pas plus important qu'elle ? Demanda-t-il en faisant la moue.

Je haussai un sourcil sceptique en souriant, et il éclata de rire. Il m'embrassa de nouveau, un baiser plus fougueux cette fois, exprimant toute la bestialité de son être, me transmettant ce besoin impérieux qu'il avait de me faire sien, encore une fois.

Il renversa nos positions, ses lèvres se mouvant toujours contre les miennes tandis que nos langues se retrouvaient.

Il me surplombait maintenant. Il s'écarta de moi, et apprécia cette sensation de puissance qu'il avait en me voyant sous lui, nu, à la merci de ses moindres désirs. Ses yeux bleus reflétaient sa perversion. Je le trouvais magnifique. Je passai mes mains sur son torse, dessinant du bout des doigts les contours des muscles que nous avions identiques. Je me relevai et commençais à lécher tout doucement le creux de son cou.

Il rit, et m'arrêta pour m'embrasser, en me recouchant sur le lit. Mes mains fourrageaient dans ses cheveux tandis qu'il se collait plus contre moi. J'adorais la sensation de son corps contre le mien, son odeur si caractéristique qui emplissait mes narines et son sourire d'ange victorieux qu'il arborait quand j'avais une fois de plus cédé à ses caprices libidineux.

Je l'adorais, lui.

Il interrompit le baiser, et, avec une lueur perverse dans le regard, commença à tracer un sillon avec sa langue sur ma peau. Je frissonnai. Tentai en vain de le repousser.

_ Tu sais qu'on est plus chez nous ? On peut entrer à tous moments ici. On peut être découverts…

_ Rien à faire, me répondit-il entre deux légers baisers dans mon cou.

Il descendit un peu, et mordilla la peau autour de mon nombril. C'était une zone de mon corps très sensible, et il le savait fort bien. Sa langue continua sa route jusqu'à atteindre une certaine partie de mon anatomie. Il déposa ses lèvres dessus, mais bien vite, elles cédèrent la place à sa langue, experte avouons-le. Je me cambrai sous le plaisir que cela me procura. Il était vraiment doué, le bougre.

_ Arrête… murmurai-je, la respiration haletante.

_ Pourquoi ? Tu n'aimes pas ? Me demanda-t-il en relevant la tête, affichant un sourire narquois.

_ Bien sur que si, idiot ! Répondis-je. Et je ne pus retenir un gémissement lorsqu'il reprit son activité. Mais on pourrait nous surprendre. Et je n'ose imaginer ce qu'il se passerait…

_ Fred, me coupa-t-il, la guerre est à notre porte. Les mangemorts peuvent arriver à tous moments, dans une semaine, un jour ou une heure ! Je veux profiter de ces instants avec toi, parce que ce sont peut-être les derniers. Je veux te prouver encore et encore à quel point je t'aime, parce que je n'ai aucune certitude que nous nous en sortirons tous les deux. Et puis, rajouta-t-il pour adoucir ses paroles, tu ne te rends pas compte, mais tu es absolument craquant quand tu gémis. impossible de résister !

Je me devais d'avouer qu'il avait raison. Il avait parfaitement raison même. Alors, je fermai les yeux, et décidai de profiter de l'instant, que je savais éphémère. Sa bouche faisait des merveilles, et j'étais prêt à lâcher prise, quand il s'arrêta. Je retombai sur le matelas, essoufflé, et frustré au maximum.

_ Enfoiré, murmurai-je.

Il rit. Se pencha sur moi pour m'embrasser. Mais, boudeur, je détournai la tête.

_ Allez, ne sois pas contrarié… dit-il en tournant mon visage. Je te promets de me faire pardonner…

De mauvaise grâce, je le laissai m'embrasser. Enfin de mauvaise grâce, tout est relatif. Il interrompit le baiser, laissant cependant nos fronts l'un contre l'autre.

_ Je t'aime, murmura-t-il.

Je le savais depuis fort longtemps, néanmoins, c'était la première fois qu'il me le disait. Quelque chose s'est arrêté en moi, peut-être mon cœur, peut-être ma tête, je l'ignore. Je me suis écarté de lui, du lit, des draps, de ce que nous nous apprêtions à faire. De nouveau.

_ Fred… m'appela-t-il.

J'aurais voulu fuir loin. Loin de lui, qui se relevait, complètement nu, qui s'approchait de moi. J'aurais voulu partir, échapper à ce corps si semblable au mien, mais pourtant différent, parce que justement, ce n'était pas moi. Il m'enlaça, je me dégageai.

_ Tu peux pas me dire ça Georges… Tu peux pas… T'as pas le droit….

_ Pourquoi ? Demanda-t-il en fronçant les sourcils.

_ Parce que ça rendrait tout ce qu'on fait beaucoup trop réel…

Il sembla s'énerver.

_ Réel ? Mais bien sur que c'est réel ! Bon sang, Fred, c'est réel depuis que ça a commencé ! Tu croyais quoi ? Que je couchais avec mon propre frère juste pour tirer un coup de temps à autre ? Si je voulais ça, y avait Angelina de l'autre côté de la Tour ! Fred, c'est bien réel, ce qu'on vit. Et on peut pas y échapper…

Je me laissai tomber au sol, complètement abattu. Tous les non-dits qui s'étaient accumulés depuis deux ans, tous ce que nous avions préféré taire pour mieux profiter des moments partagés, tout ce que nous avions mis de côté, le jugement des autres, nos principes, notre morale, tout, tout cela sortait aujourd'hui.

_ On savait que c'était mal, Fred. On l'a su la première fois qu'on s'est embrassé. Et on savait qu'on pourrait jamais plus faire marche arrière. Tu le savais Fred, dis-moi que tu le savais….

Je restai muet. Georges se laissa tomber à côté de moi. Posa sa tête sur mon épaule. Son corps se mit à trembler.

_ Fred, réponds moi s'il te plait… Ne m'ignore pas parce que j'ai eu les couilles de te dire quelque chose que tu crèves d'envie me dire toi aussi…

_ Tu te souviens de notre premier baiser ? Demandai-je.

Je le sentis hocher la tête et il poursuivit.

_ Juste après la mort de Sirius. Juste après le retour officiel de Tu-sais-qui. Y a pas eu de mots. Pas eu de regards. Juste une larme qui a coulé sur ta joue. Juste la pensée que ça aurait pu être toi. Et ça c'est fait.

_ Sur le moment, ça m'avait paru naturel, continuai-je. Le prolongement logique de ces années de complicité. C'était normal qu'on couche ensemble. C'était un moyen comme un autre de se réconforter. Et puis….

_ Et puis il y a eu le réveil. La réalisation de ce qu'on avait fait. Et l'envie de recommencer, malgré tout.

_ Parce qu'on pouvait mourir d'un moment à l'autre…. Alors oui je savais que c'était mal, Georges. C'était mal, mais ça faisait tellement de bien…

Nous restâmes silencieux quelques minutes, l'un contre l'autre, adossés au mur. Puis je me levai, m'habillai, et sortis, sans un mot, sans un regard.

Dans les couloirs, tout le monde s'activait. Tout le monde se préparait. Les mangemorts n'allaient pas tarder à attaquer. Cela me faisait bizarre de me dire que la moitié de ces gens allaient mourir. J'allais peut-être faire partie des cadavres. J'allais peut-être quitter ce monde, et laisser Georges tout seul.

On m'interpela, j'ignorai la personne. Je passai devant la Salle sur Demande. Je savais que Ron s'y trouvait, avec Hermione. Un sourire naquit sur mes lèvres. Ces deux là étaient tellement désespérants, et tellement adorables en même temps.

Je continuai ma route. Mes pas me menèrent à la porte permettant d'accéder au sommet de la Tour d'Astronomie. Je montai les marches. Me retrouvai en haut. La hauteur était impressionnante. Je voyais les gans s'activer au sol, préparer une défense qui m'apparaissait bien vaine.

Je m'assis au bord, appréciant la brise nocturne sur mon visage. Le jour n'allait pas tarder à pointer. Les mangemorts seraient bientôt là. Les éclairs de lumière verte allaient fuser. Et les corps allaient tomber. Des gens que je connaissais, mes camarades, mes amis, peut-être mes anciens ennemis, peut-être ma famille.

Peut-être Georges.

Je passai ma main dans mes cheveux. Et l'enlevai rageusement. Georges le faisait tout le temps après que nous ayons couché ensemble. Il glissait ses doigts, prenait une mèche et me chatouillait le visage. Et il murmurait mon nom, si doucement que j'avais parfois du mal à entendre.

Je regardai la lune. Pourquoi Georges, avais-je envie de lui demander. Pourquoi fallait-il que je tombe amoureux de mon frère ? Pourquoi pas d'un autre mec, ou tout simplement, d'une fille ?

Car je l'aimais, cet imbécile. j'en étais fou amoureux. Le nier était vain. L'ignorer inutile. Y penser, douloureux. Car c'était mon frère. Mon meilleur ami. Mon rival de toujours, qui m'empêchait d'exister en tant que personne à part entière. On nous avait tellement répété que nous étions identiques, que j'avais parfois eu l'impression de perdre mon identité. Mais n'était-elle pas là, dans ses étreintes interdites, dans cette relation fusionnelle qui nous liait ? Dans ses bras, je me sentais entier, je ressentais pas ce vide qui m'enserrait la poitrine à chaque fois qu'il était loin de moi.

À force d'être tout le temps ensemble, dans cet état de dépendance, dans cette symbiose d'âme sœur, on avait fini par franchir l'ultime barrière qui nous séparait. La barrière des corps.

Il nous avait fallu la mort de Sirius pour comprendre que nous avions arrêté d'être de simples frères, et ce depuis fort longtemps. Nos lèvres s'étaient trouvées, nos mains avaient exploré un corps que l'on connaissait déjà par cœur.

Nous n'existions pas l'un sans l'autre. Nous n'étions pas deux personnes distinctes, plutôt les deux moitiés d'un même être. J'ignorais si Georges était moi, ou si j'étais moi-même Georges. Mais qu'importe, on a le droit de s'aimer soi-même.

Et je pouvais le perdre à tout instant. Il n'était pas immortel, je ne l'étais pas non plus. Nous pouvions êtres séparés. Peut-être était-ce pour ça que je ne voulais pas lui dire que je l'aimais. Peut-être que c'était la barrière qui nous séparait du monde réel, de la guerre, de la mort ambiante.

L'idée qu'il puisse mourir était si douloureuse, ce serait mille fois pire si les « je t'aime » franchissaient nos lèvres.

Les larmes avaient coulé sans que je ne m'en aperçoive. Je les essuyai, mais elles continuaient. Je n'avais pas pleuré à la mort de Sirius. Je n'avais pas pleuré à la mort de Cédric. Pourtant, la simple image de son corps, si semblable au mien, étendu sur le sol, un ultime sourire figé sur ses lèvres, éveillait en moi une inquiétude qui me coupait quasiment le souffle.

_ Georges…

Mais s'il mourait, sans savoir que je l'aimais ? Si je partais, sans le lui avoir dit ? Je le regretterais ! Je ne pourrais pas le supporter ! Il fallait qu'il le sache. Il le fallait….

Je me levai, et commençai à courir. Je devais lui dire, avant que le château ne soit attaqué. Je devais l'embrasser encore une fois. J'en avais besoin. Sentir ses lèvres sur les miennes, ses mains sur mon corps, sa voix me chuchotant des mots d'amour.

J'arrivai devant la porte de notre ancien dortoir. Ouvris la porte. Me jetai dans ses bras.

_ Fred… chuchota-t-il en me serrant contre lui.

Il ne s'était pas habillé. On aurait dit qu'il m'avait patiemment attendu. Il m'embrassa. Je lui rendis son baiser.

_ Je suis tellement désolé, Georges… murmurai-je. J'avais besoin de réfléchir, de prendre conscience de ce que tu représentais pour moi.

_ Mieux vaut tard que jamais.

Je l'embrassai de nouveau. Il nous fit tomber sur le lit.

_ Moi, ça fait un bout de temps que je le sais. Je l'ai su presque dès la première fois. Je l'ai su dès que je t'ai imaginé mort. Ça m'a tellement fait mal, qu'il n'y avait pas beaucoup d'autre possibilités. J'ai tellement peur que tu meures, que j'aimerais t'enfermer ici pour être sur que tu restes en vie. Je t'aime Fred, tellement que ça fait peur.

Il déboutonna ma chemise.

_ J'avais tant envie de te le dire. Tout le temps. Mais je savais que tu n'étais pas prêt. Et visiblement, tu ne l'es toujours pas.

Je le fis taire, en posant mes lèvres sur les siennes.

_ Tu as tord. J'étais parfaitement prêt, et c'était tout à fait réciproque. J'étais juste un imbécile, légèrement aveugle.

Il rit. Il était sur moi, passant sa main dans mes cheveux. Le temps sembla s'arrêter.

_ Je…

Ses yeux bleus scrutaient les miens, à la recherche de mots que je n'avais pas la force de prononcer.

_ Je…

_ Dis le moi, Fred, dis le moi…

_ Je…

On toqua à la porte. Nous nous figeâmes. Une voix s'éleva de l'autre côté de la porte.

_ Fred ? Georges ? Il faut que vous veniez… Ils sont là, ils arrivent…

Mon jumeau se leva à toute vitesse et alla ouvrir la porte. Derrière celle-ci se tenait Denis Crivey, toujours aussi petit et chétif. La peur se lisait dans ses yeux, et ses mains tremblaient.

_ On m'envoie vous chercher. La guerre va commencer. Fred, tu dois rejoindre Remus Lupin. Et toi Georges, je crois que ton frère Bill t'attend.

Il hocha la tête et partit. Je me levai et vins l'enlacer.

_ On y est… murmurai-je.

_ On y est, répéta-t-il en acquiesçant. Nous voici à la croisée des chemins. Plus de choix, juste faire en sorte de survivre. Et espérer que nous nous en sortirons tous les deux.

Je restai silencieux. Il serra mes bras contre lui, tentant de retenir l'instant. Mais il fallait y aller. On nous cherchait au dehors. Georges fit volte-face, et m'embrassa. Comme si c'était le dernier. Nos langues se cherchèrent, se trouvèrent, dansèrent ensemble, comme tant de fois auparavant. On essayait d'être le plus proche possible l'un de l'autre, essayant de graver pour toujours les courbes des corps dans notre mémoire.

Il s'écarta. Ses yeux brillaient de larmes contenues. Il tenta un sourire, que je lui rendis. J'étais moi-même à deux doigts de pleurer. Je posai la main sur sa joue, il passa sa main dans mes cheveux. Au dehors, les bruits de la bataille commençaient à se faire entendre.

_ Georges, je…

_ Plus tard…

Il fit disparaître de son pouce une goute d'eau qui avait eu le malheur de tomber, puis murmura:

_ Promets-moi de rester en vie.

oOo

_Alors ? _

_Un petit commentaire ? Ca ne prend que deux minutes vous savez, et ça m'encourage à vous écrire pleins de belles choses !_

_A très bientôt !_

_Black666_


End file.
